No sé qué haría sin tí
by liilamak
Summary: Jennifer Lawrence está por comenzar una nueva película: los juegos del hambre, junto con su nuevo compañero Josh Jutcherson. Hasta antes de esta saga ellos eran casi desconocidos, pero este episodio en sus vidas los llevará a otro nivel en su relación. ¿Podrán afrontar lo que el mundo les depara? Entren y leen. Fic diferente :) espero que les guste
1. La llamada

**Hola! Traigo un nuevo fic para todas ustedes las queridas fans de esta saga que se llama los Juegos del Hambre. **

Esta historia es un poco diferente porque no se centra en los personajes de los juegos del hambre, se centra en los actores: en Jennifer y Josh.

**Se que es algo loco pero su manera de ser entre ellos me inspiró para ponerle un poco de imaginación, espero que les guste mucho.**

A modo de introducción, trato de poner la historia de como va iniciando esa hermandad entre ellos y tal ves algo más desde un inicio. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo! Espero coments y así :D Sin más les dejo el primer capitulo.

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1 _**La llamada**_

No era como si no hubiera hecho películas difíciles anteriormente. Digo ya había participado en X-MEN, me habían pintado todo mi cuerpo. Eso es algo muy difícil de hacer, claro obviando la parte en la que todo mundo en el plato se te queda viendo intensamente, estaba prácticamente desnuda, bueno no es como que muy malo hacer una de acción romance y además ser la principal. Listo.

Lo había dicho. No quería ser la principal. Bueno si, un poco tal vez, solo un poco. Más dinero, más acción, más… ¿reconocimiento? No lo sabía. Solo estaba claramente nerviosa. Si lo admito, me como las uñas y en ese momento estaba comiéndome las uñas, necesitaba alguien con quien platicar. Con quien desahogarme.

Así que corrí hacia la pequeña salita en la estancia donde estaba el teléfono. Claro tenía línea privada para que no fuera intervenida o cosas de esas por el estilo. Había sido idea de mi madre.

Ella tan lista, como la extrañaba, pero me gustaba tener ese departamento para mi sola, alejada de todo el mundo. Bueno no, pero al menos en una avenida donde hubiera seguridad y donde no ser molestada.

Donde viven casi todas las estrellas de cine. Mi madre estaba a solo un botón de distancia y mi publicista claro, a otro botón de distancia. Pero no marqué ninguno de los dos botones. Marqué otro número. Un número que hasta ese día nunca había pensado en marcar o siquiera hacerlo. Me reí. ¿Por qué rayos me estaba sintiendo tan tonta? Solo era para hablar de negocios y cosas de ese estilo.

Colgué. No podía marcarlo. El papel se estaba arrugando cada vez en mi mano. Volví a reír pero ahora estrepitosamente. Tire el papel, me levanté del asiento y puse música desde mi iPhone y comencé a bailar en calcetas, medio chongo y una playera tan vieja, grande y aguada que estaba ya rompiéndose de las mangas, en serio si las cámaras me hubieran captado en ese mismo instante hubieran tenido buen material para primera plana. "Jennifer Lawrence, se acaba de volver loca" O esas otras páginas que les gustan mucho poner a las criticonas del maquillaje y esas cosas "Jennifer Lawrence, sin maquillaje, sin pantalones y sin cordura"

Volví a reírme con más ganas, el solo hecho de imaginarme la escena me causaba un éxtasis y me sentía más aliviada y menos tensionada. Estaba a punto de ir por algo de tomar y algo crujió debajo de mis pies. Era el papel. Lo levanté y olvidándome de que tenía sed corrí a tomar el teléfono y marcar. En un segundo ya estaba sonando la línea. Comencé a canturrear la canción sin darme cuenta de que estaba muy alto el volumen.

-¡¿Hola?!- Casi gritó por el auricular.

-¡Hey, hola! Espera, deja le bajo al volumen- Sin esperar a que me respondiera corrí por el iPhone y bajé prácticamente todo el volumen, solo lo suficiente para poder tararear a gusto.

-¡Ya volví!- Creo que mi tono fue un poco exaltado ya que escuché una risa por el otro lado del auricular.

-¿Metálica? Nunca pensé que te gustara ese tipo de música…. ¿Jennifer Lawrence, verdad?- Una sonrisa apareció en mi cara. Nunca pensé que me fuera a reconocer solo por voz, tal vez estaba como yo. Tal vez casi nadie le marcaba.

-Pues no nos conocemos mucho Josh Jutcherson, solo unas cuantas premieres y ya ¿verdad?- Mas risas, comenzaba a caer bien, le parecía graciosa al menos.

-Lo sé y comenzaremos a grabar la película en unas semanas ¿ya te andan molestando con el peinado y esas cosas?- Risas pero por ahora de mi parte.

-Sí, es odioso, parece que también a ti ¿verdad?, pero bueno al menos es lo más tranquilo, espero que este director no sea muy cerrado. ¿Tú lo has conocido ya?- Mi voz comenzaba a tornarse muy tranquila, estaba comenzando a olvidar el motivo por el cual le había marcado.

-No, pero han como me han contado, no es nada cerrado y dicen que trabaja muy bien, que te da tu espacio. Y eso espero, no quiero traerlo encima de mí todo el tiempo- Sonó ya casi sus últimas palabras como si estuviera comiendo algo.

-Hey ¿qué comes Jutcherson? ¡Dame!, tengo hambre, aún no sé qué ordenar para comer ¿sugerencias?- Ya estaba bien acomodada en mi sillón. Me sentía algo así como que libre, era casi bueno haberle marcado.

\- Que te parece… doritos con queso y elote y una coca- Risas por parte de ambos

-¡Me leíste el pensamiento!-

-Pues yo soy cien por ciento saludable, como puedes ver. Te invitaría a comer pizza pero hay gente por mi edificio. Los reporteros no han dejado de molestar por que el tal Justin esta, creo que exhibiendo sus pectorales o algo por el estilo- Nuevamente risas por parte de ambos. Este muchacho me estaba cayendo más que bien.

-¡No puede ser! ¿Pizza? ¡Debes de estar bromeando! Con algo así no juega, es más creo que pediré pizza y doritos y pondré una película de zombis o algo así, quiero gritar y divertirme mucho antes de que se acaben las vacaciones por unos 4 años- Risas y más risas no quería colgar, de verdad, este muchacho era tan accesible.

-¿Zombis, estás hablando enserio? Creo que ahora mismo iré por allá para poder ver esa película.- Las risas no se hicieron esperar. – Te voy a recomendar unas muy buenas porque no creo que seas buena escogiéndolas, aprenderás del maestro-

-uuuuyy! Claro! Claro! Claro! A ver si es verdad que como ladras muerdes, te aseguro que escojo mejores que tú-

-claro que no Lawrence, estás hablando con el maestro de los maestros, me encantan esas películas, trato de tenerlas todas originales-

-buuuu ¿Por qué no has participado en ninguna de ese tipo?- Después de hacer la pregunta me sentí un poco incómoda. Creo que no debí meterme tan rápido en asuntos tan personales. Me estaba arrepintiendo. Me había pasado de confianzuda.

-Pues porque no quiero arruinarlas, me gusta verlas, siento que no estaría bien yo en ellas-

-Pero es como revivir tú….-

-fantasía- Contestamos al mismo tiempo, había sido extraño. Generalmente cuando ya eres un actor con carrera, bueno tienes más posibilidades de poder escoger una buena película.

-Si pero no lo sé. Prefiero verlas. Punto y así que ahora es momento de escoger la que…-

Su frase quedó incompleta por otra voz – Mira Josh que es todo este desorden. Es hora de irnos ya sabes, la ropa y esas cosas- Mi risa no se hiso esperar. Era su mamá. Su voz dulce me hizo recordar a la mía.

-Creo que te están hablando Josh- Me reí estrepitosamente. El también rio.

-Hey Lawrence queda pendiente lo de las películas de zombis. Me retiro, ya escuchaste- pausa- emm… estaría bien hablar de nuevo. Nos estamos viendo.-

-Claro- Me comenzaba a sentir caliente- Hasta luego Josh- Colgué. Y automáticamente una sensación extraña invadió todo mi cuerpo. No podía estar más a gusto. Quería volver a hablar con él y escaparme un poco de todo el mundo que nos rodeaba, parecía tan diferente, como si no fuéramos famosos y solo fuéramos vecinos hablando en una tarde normal.

No me arrepentí de marcarle. Ni un poco. Ya quería hablar sobre películas de zombis.

.

.

.

.

**Bueno ¿que les pareció? acepto sugerencias y todo lo demás. Gracias por la oportunidad y ya casi subo el otro cap. :D:D:D:D **


	2. Día de grabación 1

Bueno chicas y fans aquí les dejo otro cap más de esta historia, los dejo para que continúen leyendo.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2 _**Día de grabación 1**_

_**.**_

Esperaba a que llegáramos al plato. Habíamos estado viajando durante dos horas, me empezaba a doler el trasero. Por fin podía divisar a lo lejos el edificio con techo de lámina y rodeado por una cerca y pasto alrededor, parecía como una gran cabaña.

Entramos por la cerca trasera, a los actores no nos permiten entrar por la principal ya que siempre hay cerca camarógrafos entrometidos para tener la primicia.

Me baje del auto y caminé hasta la entrada, ya no estaban esperando ahí todo el equipo de producción y el director.

-Hola Jennifer; bueno pues hoy es el gran día, así que hay que empezar, tu madre ya llegó y te está esperando en el camerino- El productor salió disparado delante de mí, como todos los productores en el mundo siempre ocupados y con sus mil celulares y tabletas a la mano.

-Vamos, vamos, Jen, es hora de prepararte, el horario está algo cargado- Mi agente caminaba a un lado mio, estaba haciendo mucho calor, pero el cielo se mantenía nublado. Ya quería ver a mi mamá, estaba esperándolo por todo el día. Sé que parezco niña mimada pero ella es la que siempre me da buenos consejos a la hora de filmar y lo más curioso es que nunca son iguales.

-¿Qué escena es la que vamos a filmar hoy?- Mi pregunta fue algo tonta para mi agente por lo que veía ya que su mirada delataba algo de frustración. Siempre esperaban que tuvieras todo listo en el momento, lo que era realmente estresante.

Uno lo único que tenía que hacer era aprenderse de memoria los diálogos y lo demás solo era actuación, tenías un lapso considerable y siempre podías improvisar en el momento pero ellos tenían el control. Al final siempre terminaban cambiando o agregando cosas o cambiando la fecha de la filmación de las escenas. Solo tenía que dominar los diálogos, bueno al menos hasta un cuarto de la mitad.

-Está en tu escaleta Jennifer. Hoy filmaremos cuando te arroja el pan y está lloviendo- decía mientras se metía 3 chicles a la boca. Era asqueroso, nunca me había gustado que hiciera eso.

-Bien- Fue lo único que atiné a decir y corrí hasta el camerino, no quería tenerlo cerca cuando abrazara a mis padres. Quería estar un momento a solas con ellos sin que me molestase nadie.

-Mamá- Solamente abrí la puerta y corrí a abrazarla. –Papá- lo abracé también a él. Ellos siempre estaban ahí cuando más los necesitaba y no sabía muy bien porque los estaba necesitando mucho en ese momento. Tal vez porque empezaba a sentir como la presión estaba cayendo sobre mis hombros.

-Jen, es hora de que te vayas con la maquillista. Ya te están esperando en el plato- Mi mamá me decía aquello mientras sacaba unos brownis que ella misma había preparado. Sabía perfectamente lo mucho que me gustaban.

-Toma. Solo no los andes mostrando por todo el plato, sabes que a tu agente no le gusta que andes comiendo mugrero- me acariciaba el pelo mientras papá reía. Reí con él.

-Nada de lo que venga preparado de ti es mugrero ma- La abracé de la cintura y me salí del camerino. Ya empezaba a sentir los nervios en mi piel.

Llegué hasta el patio del plato. Era amplio y perecía como un mini bosquecito. Ya todo estaba preparado, la gente iba y venía sin parar, inmediatamente Agustina, que era la maquillista encargada de mi, me había tomado por los hombros y dirigido hasta el asiento más cercano. No tenía que hacer mucho. Ya estaba algo despeinada.

-Vamos Jennifer, ya todos te están esperando. Solamente te arreglaré un poco, no necesitas mucho maquillaje, y veo que tú misma te pintaste el pelo. Te quedó bien- Agustina siguió pintorrajeándome mientras sacaba un browni de mi mamá y lo mordisqueaba discretamente. Las ansias estaban haciendo estragos en mí en aquellos momentos.

-Oh si es que no quería que me hicieran muchas cosas. Así que le pedí a mi madre que escogiera el tinte y me ayudara a pintarlo- y era verdad, me gustaba mucho cuando me arreglaban el cabello pero solo para peinados, nunca para tintes, a menos que fuera algo muy muy especial.

-Te quedó bien- Agustina no habló más y eso era bueno para mí, no quería que me molestase mucho, o que me regañara con cosas que no debía sobre mis cuidados personales.

Pero mi mirada automáticamente se fijó en Josh. Estaba ahí con el director vestido de panadero, con un delantal y su playera blanca. Tenía los antebrazos cubiertos de harina o polvo blanco, maquillaje no sé, y con pantalones sencillos, se veía muy bien.

Esperaba que me mirase en el algún momento, pero nunca lo hizo, su atención estaba fija en el director.

Después de aquella llamada conseguí varias de sus películas y las vi todas: Red Down, Viaje al centro de la Tierra, El mundo mágico de Terabithia, Zathura, Little Manhattan, Cique Du Freak y otras que no recuerdo su nombre. Eran muy bonitas y había participado en muchas. Era genial. Como actor y hasta ese día de la llamada como compañero.

Tome aire, ya estaba lista para actuar. Inmediatamente Gary fue hasta mí y me encaminó hasta el árbol donde iba a actuar de hambreada. Fue el primer momento en que cruzamos miradas en el día. Me saludó levantando su mano y sonriendo. Le sonreí. Por alguna extraña razón comencé a sentirme más relajada.

El rodaje terminó y me sentía cansada, a pesar de que solo era una escena la lluvia y y la tierra hicieron que tuviéramos que irnos a cambiar rápidamente o si no enfermaríamos.

La temperatura había bajado con la lluvia y ya comenzaba a refrescar. Sirvieron una pequeña merienda para todo el plato por ser el primer día de rodaje y como siempre un discurso por parte del director, algo ameno, rápido. Todos aplaudimos.

Josh me miró por segunda vez pero fue un instante y desvió su mirada rápidamente. Me extrañó nunca pensé que fuera tan tímido.

Todos terminamos de comer, platique un poco con el staff y me fui a mi camerino. Estaba algo aburrida así que puse la canción de metálica de nuevo. Me tumbé en el pequeño sillón, tomé el libreto y repasé algunas líneas aunque no podía concentrarme. Me estresé.

Decidí que era mejor Salir a caminar un rato y despejar mi mente, así que me levanté y justo cuando apagaba las luces del camerino el teléfono sonó. Dudé por un segundo en contestar, no quería ser molestada por mi agente, pero si hubiera sido el, me estuviera marcando al celular cosa que no pasaba.

Me acerqué, y contesté.

-¿sí?- Mi voz parecía como de película de terror. Me reí mentalmente, no sé porque me asustaba por una simple llamada.

-¿esperabas al boogie man?- Reí, automáticamente reconocí su voz.

-¿tan mal soné?- no podía creer que se estuviera burlando de mí.

-Sí, un poco. ¿Qué haces, estas ocupada?- Escuché su risa del otro lado del auricular.

-¿de qué te ríes? No te burles, es que nadie me llama al camerino, se me hizo algo raro, solo eso, estaba a punto de salir a dar un paseo, estaba algo estresada en este cuartillo, ¿tú? ¿Piensas asustar gente toda la noche?- reímos los dos. Esto estaba gustándome cada vez más.

-si claro, toda la noche, mañana rodaremos de nuevo. Oye perdón por no saludarte bien en la mañana, es que me tenían con todo el trabajo y luego ya vez que estábamos todos sucios y comenzó el frio, en fin. ¿De verdad estas tan estresada? Y eso que es el primer día. No te quiero imaginar todo el año- Su voz me resultaba tan tranquilizadora, estaba tentada en pedirle que me acompañara pero no pude decirlo. No quería que fuera a pensar que lo iba a acosar o algo así. No quería que pensara cosas malas de mí. O estresarlo desde el principio así que mejor me quedé callada.

-Ya te imaginaras, ¿tú no te sientes así? Espera no me digas nada, es verdad, me saludaste horriblemente, a pesar de que se supone que me amas intensamente y no puedes vivir sin mí- Risas de nuevo por parte de los dos. Creo que nunca debía haber dicho todo eso.

-Si perdona es que te amo tanto que solo te pude saludar con el brazo- Risas y mas risas – Oye solo quería decirte que Gary me dijo que te dijera que quería que repasásemos las líneas del tren porque es lo que rodaremos mañana y que no quería que nos estuviéramos riendo-

No quería que colgara pero sabía que esta conversación llegaría a su fin. De verdad ¿Gary le había dicho eso? Bueno, al menos podía descansar de pensar que le había marcado para tener una conversación de media noche con ella. Oh pero que patrañas estaba pensando.

-Claro, entonces ¿mañana a las ocho?- carraspeé, ya quería que fuera mañana y ni sabía por que.

-Por su puesto mi amada- risas- porque comenzaremos a filmar a las diez, creo que esa hora nos da buen tiempo-

-Bien de acuerdo, bueno hasta mañana, descansa chico zombi- No sabía ni porque le había dicho así.

-Espera chica mmmm… chica… en llamas?- risas- creo que eso era hasta la segunda. Bueno, pero ¿dónde nos vemos?-

-Oh es verdad, nos vemos en… en… bueno, ahí por el comedor, creo que es lo más que me puedo imaginar ahora-

-Sí está bien, bueno te veo mañana, descansa tú también-

-Sí, adiós-

-adiós-

Colgamos. Parecía como si el cuarto de hubiera iluminado en todo ese tiempo. Se me había olvidado prender las luces. Todo ese tiempo estuvimos platicando con las luces apagadas pero yo veía perfectamente. Me sentía como una loca. En el buen sentido, no entendía lo que estaba pasando con mi cuerpo. Decidí que el viaje de la perdición de atrasaría, quería dormir bien para estar atenta mañana.

.

.

**¿Qué tal? mañana les subo otro si puedo, pero yo digo que sí, ya tengo ahí varios caps pero son mas adelante, espero no ir tan lento y si lo hago aguantense jajajaja no se crean, ayúdenme con ideas si tienen, yo con gusto las aceptaré muchas gracias :) **


	3. No me lo esperaba

**Hola primeramente a todos mis hermosos lectores. Bueno quería aclarar algunos puntos de esta historia.**

Me eh estado basando más que nada en las entrevistas que eh visto de ellos dos; cómo se comportan cuando están individualmente, cuando están ellos dos juntos y todas las cosas que dicen.

**Según una entrevista que la primera en llamarle a Josh fue ella y terminaron hablando de cosas bien random y de ahí se empezaron a llevar muy bien y su relación se estrechó mucho más.**

Así que bueno unas cosas si son inventadas, algunas experiencias que ellos cuentan pues creo que no tanto. Así que bueno, espero que lo sigan disfrutando y no olviden, si tienen alguna sugerencia, adelante, soy abierta y las aceptaré con gusto. Muchas gracias por todos.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3 _**No me lo esperaba**_

_**.**_

Caminaba lentamente hacia el área de los refrigerios. Me gustaba mucho estar despierta desde temprano, aunque trataba de mantenerlo en secreto porque muchas personas pueden empezar a molestarte con cosas desde aquella hora.

Traté de caminar sin que nadie me viera y al parecer dio resultado. Pensaba que iba a ser la primera en llegar pero para mi sorpresa, ahí estaba él, con un vaso de jugo de naranja y un pan tostado. Parecía tan Peeta con ese pan. Sonreí.

Al verme el jugo se le salió de la boca por sonreír. Me reí. Inmediatamente se limpió con la manga de su playera.

-¿Acaso eres un bebe, Hutcherson?- Los dos reímos. Tomé un vaso de jugo que estaba sobre la mesa. Estaba frio y delicioso.

-¡Claro que lo soy! Por eso mi mamá viene todos los días- Volvimos a reír. Al parecer esas risas ya se estaban volviendo costumbre. Miré hacia todos lados esperando que nuestros agentes no anduvieran merodeando por ahí. Empezaba a creer que había sido una mala ida citarnos en el comedor.

-¿Qué pasa Lawrence?- Josh también miró hacia los lados buscando lo que yo andaba mirando.

Me acerqué a él y lo jalé de la playera hasta que estuvimos en un pasillo sin nada de gente. Pensé que opondría resistencia o que al instante se zafaría de mi agarre pero se dejó guiar por mí, claro que su cara daba risa. Parecía que estaba viendo algo sumamente extraño pero divertido al mismo tiempo.

-¡Espera! ¿A dónde vamos?- Tomó mi antebrazo para disminuir la presión sobre su playera, al parecer la estaba aguantando.

-¡Shhhhh! No quiero que nos vean y que empiecen a presionarnos a trabajar. Es muy temprano y solo quiero practicar sin presiones, tranquila y con un buen desayuno- Al ver que no lo soltaba, inmediatamente me desprendí de él y miré hacia otro lado para que no pudiera ver mi nerviosismo. ¿Tendría que haberme salido bien no? Se supone que soy actora. Se supone.

-Pensé que me ibas a besarme Lawrence- Los dos reímos. Paré mis labios como si fuera a besar.

-Ya quisieras un beso mío Hutcherson- Volvimos a reir.

-Creo que la que desearía uno, sería otra personita- Acercó su cabeza peligrosamente hacia mí. No me lo esperaba, retrocedí instantáneamente pero no dejé de sonreír.

-Hey reserva esas hormonas para la escena. Las necesitarás- Caminé sensualmente unos cuantos pasos y los dos comenzamos a reír como posesos.

-¡Ya se!- Me quedé petrificada ante sus palabras con mi boca como pato, mis piernas cruzadas, y los brazos en jarras a unos metros de él, petrificada. Corrió hacia mí tomándome por el brazo y jalándome.

-Ahora ¿Qué traes tú?- su agarre me estaba ardiendo. Dejé que me llevara sin ninguna oposición. Trotamos hasta el área donde se supone que iba a ser el el salón de entrenamiento. Estaba vacío. Los entrenadores llegaban hasta las diez de la mañana. Capté su idea al instante. Era un genio.

-Eres un genio Hutcherson- Reímos por lo bajo. Me soltó en cuanto llegamos. Avanzó hasta donde se encontraban unos pequeños cojines y se dejó caer en ellos.

-Pues bienvenida a tu sala de entrenamientos personales- reí y me tumbé junto a él en el otro asiento.

-Está genial. No había entrado a ver el set, es realmente bueno- Miré todo el salón, las cuerdas y otros objetos de entrenamiento así como colchonetas apiladas en un rincón estaban ordenados para un día más de entrenamiento.

-¿Comenzamos?- Me miró sacando las hojas dobladas con fuerza desde sus bolsillos. Tomé las de él sin permiso, y sonreí.

-Perdón es que olvidé las mías- Sonrió y dejó el vaso del juego vacío a un lado del cojín.

-¿y eso a mí qué, Lawrence?- Trató de arrebatármelas pero fui más rápida y me eché hacia atrás. – Wow, si que eres tramposa- Se volvió a reclinar en su sillón sin dejar de mirarme acusadoramente.

-Eres lento Hutcherson, si quieres ganar los juegos, tendrás que ser más rápido- Los dos reímos.

-¡Uy, uy!- Movió sus manos exagerando el gesto. Este chico me encantaba.

-¿De qué te ríes? ¡Eh, eh!- Me acerqué a él tratando de picarle las costillas pero fue rápido y se cubrió con sus brazos, tratando de alejar los míos.

-¡Hey! No se vale. ¡Eres mujer! No puedo desquitarme- Estábamos riendo así que me levanté y comencé a hacerle cosquillas por la nuca. El se encogía cada vez más tratando de evitarme. Su desesperación lo obligó a levantarse y trató de acercarse a mí.

Claro que huí y me persiguió por casi toda la sala de entrenamiento. Llegamos hasta ua especie de cubículo aún riéndonos y gritando. Me acorraló en ese espacio y tomó mis manos quedando de frente a mí.

Las risas continuaron pero con menos fuerza. Estábamos a pocos centímetros con la respiración agitada y las gotas de sudor comenzando a brotar de nuestros poros. Al darnos cuenta de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, soltó mi agarre y se dobló quedando con las manos sobre las rodillas.

Mis manos estaban sudando. Estuvimos a pocos centímetros, nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaban. El solo hecho de volver a imaginarme la escena, me ponía roja.

-¿Ya te cansaste? – caminé hasta quedar enfrente de él y le propiné un pequeño zape- que débil, Hutcherson- y seguí caminando hasta caer de nuevo en el sillón.

Lo miré desde el sillón – ¡Vámos, no te quedes ahí parado, tenemos que practicar!- Mi voz resonó por el lugar y lo miré caminar hacia el sillón.

-No puedo creer que trabajaremos juntos- dijo sonriendo como negando el hecho, no sorprendido pero si como sintiéndose a gusto.

-lo sé, así que resígnate, serás mi esclavo- Los dos reímos. Evité mirarlo, actuando como una reina.

-Eso lo veremos Lawrence- Levantó las cejas varias veces como retándome.

-¡Bobo!- Le saqué la lengua, tratando de defenderme.

\- ¿Bobo? ¿de verdad? ¿no se te ocurrió algo mejor? Pfffff- Volvimos a reir y ahora el actuaba como un rey.

-¡Oh! Ya cállate Hutcherson, tengo mucha hambre, tráeme algo de desayunar- Recliné mi cabeza en el sillón. Era verdad, se habían olvidado por completo del desayuno. Ninguno de los dos había comido nada.

Volteó hacia mí exagerando el gesto –Claro Mi lady…. ¿Qué va a querer? ¿huevos? ¿hot cakes? ¿arroz? ¿frijoles? ¿pizza?- Sus movimientos eran como un mesero. No pude no reí, era muy divertido pasar el tiempo con él.

-Claro todo eso y…. una malteada pro favor- todo lo dije con un acento francés. Comenzamos a reir, lo miré. Miré las arrugas que se formaban alrededor de sus pequeños ojos. Las curvas que adornaban su sonrisa, su boca…. Me quedé estática. Había escuchado que la puerta se estaba abriendo, los dos nos miramos y después hacia la entrada.

-¡Joshi!- Josh se levantó del sillón y corrió a abrazarla. Por un momento, solo un momento cabe aclarar me sentí molesta. –Hola Jennifer- Se metieron en un intenso beso de lengua mientras que la… t.. Vanessa se le enroscaba.

-Hola Vanessa- Le lencé una sonrisa y me crucé de brazos. Tenía que inventarme algo para escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Hey chicos me retiro, iré a desayunar. Tengo mucha hambre- Lo dije evitando mirarlos, el enojo estaba subiendo lentamente por todo mi cuerpo.

-Claro, nos vemos al rato y perdón por lo de hoy, espero que podamos repasar más tarde- Josh separó su cara de la de Vanessa solo unos segundo para decirme eso, realmente se veía apenando pero me urgía salir de ahí.

Esa tonta, solo había llegado por celosa. ¿Cómo los había encontrado? Y más aún ¿qué rayos hacía ahí tan temprano? No dejaba de acariciar el cabello de Josh y de despeinarlo.

Preferí no mirar más, caminar hasta mi camerino y pedir una montaña de hot cakes para desayunar.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado :))))))))) Me encantan los celos de Jennifer, no se porqué creo que ella se comportaría de esa manera. JOJOJOJOJO ! dejen sus coments! nos vemos en el prox cap!


	4. La almohadilla

**¡Hola a todos! una disculpa enorme por no seguir la historia, tenía muchas tareas en la escuela pero ahorita ya les traigo el capitulo cuatro para que lo disfruten, no tuve mucho tiempo de alargarlo mas, pero en cuanto ande libre subiré ya más acción.**

**-Estuve meditando mucho sobre, si dejar la historia en primera persona o cambiarlo a tercera, y pienso en dejarla así, en primera por que quiero tratar de plasmar un poco cómo sería el pensamiento de Jennifer solamente. Ya después haré otra pero por mientras así se queda esta. **

**-Aguantenme jajajaja se que es difícil (lo digo porque yo también espero continuación de muchas historias jajaja) pero van a ver que no los defraudaré, o al menos trataré. **

**-Gracias a todos por su espera. Los quiero, disfruten el cap! **

**Capítulo 4 "La almohadilla" **

Me levantó la alarma que estaba sonando. Ya tenía que irme con mi estilista a que me arreglara para la escena del tren.

Salí de bañarme casi corriendo lo bueno que aún era temprano y no había mucha gente en el plató. Recordé lo que había sucedido el día de ayer con Josh y Vanessa. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Vanessa fuera tan posesiva, si de por sí no me sentía muy a gusto sola durante la filmación y Josh había llegado para alegrarme el día, tenía que salir su noviecita. Solo faltaba que la contrataran, y de ser así que fuera un tributo, para poderla matar.

Reí ante mi pensamiento y me topé sin querer con Josh, no me lo esperaba. Sentí que el corazón se me iba hasta los pies, por el susto claro, no por otra cosa.

-¡Hey bobo me asustaste!- le palmé el hombro a modo de regaño pero realmente estaba alegrada de verlo. El rio ante mi saludo y también palmeó mi hombro enseguida.

-¡Hey boba! ¿Vas a que te peinen tus greñas?- rio ante su comentario.

-¡oye!- exclamo propinándole otro golpe en su hombro derecho.

-¡Hey! Eres una violenta- me dice exagerando su actuación de dolor.

-Pues no me provoques bobo y sí, de hecho creo que ya voy tarde. Por lo que veo ya terminaron contigo. Pareces menonita- Los dos nos carcajeamos y él volvió a palmear mi hombro. Al caminar nuestros brazos comenzaron a rosarse. El tacto constante me estaba empezando a desesperar un poco, sentía un cosquilleo cada vez que su brazo tocaba el mío.

Me alejé un poquito de él antes de que mi brazo se sujetara al suyo.

-Oye perdón por lo de ayer, te dije que íbamos a practicar y ya ni pudimos- Su comentario me tomó por sorpresa. No supe que responder, mi mente aún luchaba por no tomar su brazo. Así que hablé casi sin pensarlo.

-Pues no te perdono, aun me debes mis hot cakes, mi malteada, mis huevos y repasar las líneas. Espero que no nos equivoquemos hoy- Nunca pensé que me pidiera perdón por estar con su novia. Se comprometía demasiado, me comprometía demasiado.

-Oh! Es verdad mi lady, tiene razón, espero que me pueda perdonar algún día y no, no nos equivocaremos, lo haremos muy bien que hasta nos dejaran descansar más tiempo- dijo sin dejar de mirarme en todo el rato. Los dos reímos ante su comentario y en eso llegamos a la entrada del camerino. Evité mirarlo, no quería que mi estilista comenzara a decirnos cosas.

Me sentía apenada, con vergüenza, los efectos que estaba causando en mí no eran normales. Prácticamente lo acaba de conocer eran días los que llevábamos "hablando". No sé porque estaba sucediendo esto.

Claro que nos habíamos conocido años antes durante una fiesta Hollywoodense. Pero tendríamos ¿Cuántos? ¿Unos 15 años a lo mucho? El llevaba un extraño collar y a mí me gustó mucho. Nos encontramos en la mesa de comida y éramos los únicos que aparentábamos la misma edad, así que empezamos a bromear y nos pasamos la tarde a gusto, nos tomamos una foto y él se fue. No nos pudimos despedir y por causas que aún desconozco, creo que igual no me interesaba tanto como ahora, no continuamos en contacto hasta este rodaje.

-Bueno pues te dejo, nos vemos más al rato Jennifer, ah no, perdón, mi lady- Volvimos a reír y él se fue. Me encantaba poderme sentir tan a gusto a su lado, como si no tuviera que fingir, actuar o algo parecido, solo yo, aunque claro, este sentimiento ya se estaba tornando algo peligroso. Me sentía como una acosadora. Sacudí mi cabeza y me metí al camerino.

-Ya casi terminamos…- mi estilita estaba dando los últimos retoques a mi peinado cuando entra Josh con dos vasos de jugo. Creo que mi cara se descompuso o algo así porque Josh me miró extraño pero sin dejar de entrar.

-Pensé que nunca terminaría contigo. Te traje un jugo por lo de ayer, no son hot cakes pero al menos es para que no te deshidrates- Sé que Staicy quería hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, lo notaba en su concentración excesiva sobre un mechón que ya estaba más aplacado que nada. Así solo puso bastante espray en mi cabello y salió excusándose de que había olvidado unas pinzas en el otro camerino, los dos la miramos salir y Josh se acomodó en el sofá contiguo al mío. Tenía que bromar el ambiente se ponía dudoso.

-Vaya ya era hora esclavo, tenía mucha sed- Levanté el vaso de jugo y lo tomé sin dudar, tenía mucho calor. De repente sentí la mirada de Josh clavada en mi perfil. Podía sentir, sentía sus ojos fijos en mí. Eso me estaba incomodando. ¿Por qué me miraba así? Volteé inmediatamente y el no pudo esconder su vergüenza.

-¿Qué me ves esclavo? Un esclavo no puede mirar a su reina- Exageré mi gesto levantando mi vaso como si fuera una reina. Los dos reímos y él pudo sentirse más cómodo.

-Veo que te dejaron horrible, eso es lo que veo- Se levantó con su vaso de jugo – bueno, la veo al rato reina boba, tengo que ir a-a hacer pipi- Justo cuando estaba por salir, tomé una almohadilla que estaba a lado mío y se la arrojé con muy buena puntería.

-¡Hey boba, fallaste!- y sin reaccionar me regresa la almohadilla dándome en la cara. Solo alcanzo a escuchar su risa y el cerrón de la puerta.

Miro la almohadilla y la recojo para dejarla en su lugar pero un suave aroma llega hasta mi mente. Su perfume. Masculino, inocente… Estoy loca.

**Capitulo 5 a la espera... gracias a todos!**


End file.
